A Forgotten Night
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: A birthday oneshot for LoopyLou1990. After getting drunk on her birthday Lou recalls what really happened after she wakes up in bed with two guys. Dean/OC/Daryl.


_**A/N: This one is for the most amazing and the best women in the world! Happy birthday babe!  
Also be nice on me as this the first I've written a cross over of Supernatural and The Walking Dead. I really hope I did it justice. Enjoy!**_

* * *

I groggily sat up rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes. My eyes slowly fluttered open, the bright light hurting my head. I grabbed at my head letting a groan out. I went to swing my legs over the bed, but I couldn't. I looked to the side to see a gruffy looking man sleeping peacefully. He was very good-looking. I looked around seeing I was in a cheap motel room. It had to be cheap with as tacky as it was. I went to get off the other side only to find another man sleeping peacefully. He had short hair, no facial hair but he too was good-looking. I swear I knew him from somewhere. What the fuck did I do last night? I looked under the covers seeing that not only was I naked but both the guys were nude as well. I collapsed back on the bed sighing. My eyes were shut, tightly. I tried to recall last night but everything was a total blur after I walked into the bar. I felt both men stir. Moments later I felt arms drape over me. I scooted back sitting there watching the two men sleep. I closed my eyes recalling what I could of the night I had which seemed to be quite the wild one.

_"Louise come on already. There's nothing to be ashamed of." I rolled my eyes at my best friend fixing my black skinny jeans. To match I had on a dark purple off the shoulder top. My hair was pulled back into a pony, with very subtle make-up on. I sighed pulling the bathroom door open. "Perfect hun." She smiled slipping past me shutting the bathroom door._

_"Why can't we just get some beer and watch shit on the telly?" I asked with a hint of a whine to it._

_"Because Lou it's your special day and we're gonna go out and get shit faced drunk and have fun. Now stop whining." She called through the door. I sighed sitting on the bed slipping my p__instripe satin Mary Jane pumps with black satin contrast, closed toe and bow detail in purple. They have a 6" heel with a 2" platform. I sat back waiting for Angie to walk out of the bathroom. "So?" She asked twirling around._

_"Stunning." I smiled. She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder dress with a thick black belt under her bust line. Her hair was down in soft curls, her make-up was done dark but not too dark. To top it off she had on closed toe pumps with blood splatter print and 5" heels. I got off the bed as she grabbed her black clutch. I put what little I needed in my pockets. "An hour tops."_

_"You can stay an hour I'm gonna enjoy the night. We've been working this case for days. We gotta have fun." She retorted._

Fuck! We had this case that dealt with ghosts. It wasn't an easy case by no means and it took longer then we had planned. I looked at the guy with short hair. Dean was his name and we met up with him and his brother Sam on the ghost case. That explained a little but not how I ended up in bed with him and this other guy. I slowly moved their arms off me getting off the bed. I gathered my clothes quickly getting dressed. I walked out in the sun squinting to see I was at the same hotel I was staying at. A few rooms down I found my room I shared with Angie. I walked in resting on the closed-door behind me. After a few minutes I pushed myself off the door. I saw Angie sitting up in bed eating.

"You must've had one hell of a night last night." She looked from her food to me.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Wish I could remember it though." I replied running a hand through my hair. I looked at her confused. Who's shirt did she have on? She was wearing a blue plaid button up shirt with very few buttons done. Not that it minded me any. "It seems you had a night to remember as well." You could see the slight blush on her face. It wasn't even a few seconds later when a tall muscular guy walked out of the bathroom. Sam. I knew he was Sam, Dean's little brother.

"I'll return the shirt later." Angie replied with a wink. I think I was gonna barf.

"Nah keep it." He replied getting his things walking out the door.

"How was things with Dean and Daryl?" So that was his name. Daryl. Hmm.

"It was ya know." I replied getting some clean clothes heading to the bathroom to shower. I locked the door turning the shower water on. I put my hands on the side of the sink looking into the mirror.

_I downed my umpteenth shot looking around to see that Angie was off grinding against Sam. I picked my beer up sighing. We'd been here a few hours and all I've dealt with so far is sleaze balls. I looked around the dimly lit bar sighing. Angie wouldn't notice if I left she was preoccupied. I finished my beer heading straight to the door._

_"Where's a pretty lady like you goin'?" I turned to see Dean standing there a very sexy smirk on his face. "At least have a drink with me before you decide to leave." It was either leave and spend the rest of my night alone wishing tonight would've been better or I could spend some time with this fine man. I liked my chances staying._

_"Well it is the least I could do." I smiled walking to a table._

"Louise hurry the fuck up. You're not the only one that needs to shower." Angie yelled banging on the door.

"Shut the hell up Angie I'll be done when I'm done."

"Well stop dreaming and hurry the fuck up." I rolled my eyes mocking her. I stood under the warm water letting the memories of last night come back to me.

_"I really believe you're following me here." I looked at him taken back some. He was good-looking but I wasn't about ready to chase him across America for a quick lay. "First with the job and now here at this bar."_

_"First off buddy we didn't need your help on that job. And if I remember right it was you and your brother that showed up after I did." I retorted taking a drink of my fresh beer._

_"So what it's not you and your partner, just you?" I shot him look before rolling my eyes. "What's with the two of you? You're not sisters so what is it?"_

_"We're whatever you want us to be. The fact we're not related make this so much easier to do things. We can play a few different characters then you and Sam can. Plus tears help when you're desperate. Not that I use them." I quickly added in._

_"I can see you're not that kind of person to use them. You're too tough to cry right?" He smirked._

_"Damn straight!" I exclaimed my palm hitting the table making a loud thud._

I jumped hearing a loud thud on the door. I quickly finished getting dressed walking out. I ignored her gaze hearing the door slam. I got my stuff together falling back on the bed letting my eyes close and mind wander back to the night I had.

_We laughed most the night away. We flirted heavily. Made out a few times. Damn that man was the perfect kisser. I was alone at the table as Dean had got up to get us another round of beers. I glanced at the new man who sat down in an empty spot. A thick stubble for a beard. His dark hair messed up in the most perfect way._

_"Can I help you?" I tried to sound intimidating but I was to damn drunk for that so I wasn't shocked to see him chuckle._

_"I only hated to see such a lovely lady like yourself being left alone."_

_"Nice try but it doesn't work." Dean snapped walking up sliding my beer to me. I glared at Dean my face softening up as I looked at this handsome man before me._

_"Excuse him. What did you say your name was?" I smiled tying to act polite. I could feel Dean's eyes burning a hole through me._

_"I didn't say but for a cute thing like you it's Daryl Dixon."_

_"I'm Lou and this here is Dean." I tipped my beer bottle at Dean. "What brings you by here?"_

_"Nothing much just trying to control the whole Zombie Apocalypse." He replied taking a drink of his own beer._

_"Yea because that's real." Dean snorted out._

_"And ghosts, demons and fucking angels are?" I snapped at him. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath._

_"The last time I checked they weren't real. But after seeing zombies I'd believe it. Is that what you two do? Go around dealing with that sort of thing?"_

_"Yea basically. I've never had the pleasure of encountering an angel like Dean has. But it's what we grew up doing." Dean just huffed._

_"So you two are together? Going from one place to another?" I thought it was cute with how uncomfortable he was making himself._

_"Yep." Dean replied drinking his beer. I smacked Dean upside the head._

_"No he travels with his brother Sam and I travel with my long time best friend Angie." I pointed once I spotted them at a table. "I'm not dating him. I've heard stories about him but today was the first time I've met him." I took a long drink of my beer. The tension seemed to leave except for what little Dean held._

"Yo Lou you want anything?" I jumped seeing that we had stopped to get gas.

"Some aspirin would be nice."

"I'll be back in a few minutes then you are filling me in on what happened last night." I groaned but reluctantly agreed. I wasn't waiting long for her to come back out. I took a swig of water popping some aspirin in my mouth swallowing them with a mouthful of water.

"How was things with Sam?" I asked her buying myself some time.

"It was simply amazing. You wouldn't believe it." She gushed. I drowned her words out focusing back on Dean and Daryl.

_The more we drank the more we seemed to be having a good time. I glanced around the bar seeing that we were the only three around. Damn her for leaving me behind. But it wasn't that bad as I looked over both men before me. It had its perks._

_"I'm sorry folks but it's closing time." The middle-aged bartender told us from behind the counter. I got up on shaky legs not wanting this night to end. Both Daryl and Dean caught me and helped me out the door and in Dean's Impala._

_"Where are you staying?" Dean asked pulling out._

_"Hell if I can remember." I slurred moving closer to Daryl. "Can't we just take this party back to your room?"_

_"I don't know about that." Dean gulped. I think he just didn't wanna share with Daryl._

_"Don't stop the party now. Daryl doesn't mind." I run my hand over Daryl's leg, stopping on the bulge in his pants._

_"Dude if you don't wanna be a part of this freak party I wont complain." Daryl replied with a slight moan. I smirked leaning forward letting my hands slid down Deans shirt. My tongue tracing along his ear. I gently sucked on his ear lobe making him gasp and swerve some._

_"For fuck's sake." He muttered under his breath. I smirked leaning back._

"Jeez Lou, you could at least seem interested. So how was your night. Did they give you the birthday treatment?"

"Birthday treatment?" I questioned turning to look at her. She nodded. "Well I guess you could call it that." I smiled looking out my window. Remembering how they each felt with in me. How they moved. Oh and how they tasted. I had to admit it was the best birthday in years. I'd have to make sure I recreate it at a later date.


End file.
